


Blue (Balls) Since the Day We Parted

by poiregourmande



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiregourmande/pseuds/poiregourmande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine calls Sam at a very inappropriate time… Which leads to phonesex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue (Balls) Since the Day We Parted

Blaine sat on his bed, looking at his cell phone and sighing. It was already ten at night and he hadn't heard from Sam all day. Sam was spending the summer with his parents, and Blaine missed him like crazy. They had agreed to talk every day, and Blaine was wondering why Sam hadn't called him yet. He wondered if he should call, but he was worried Sam was busy.

 

"For god's sake, you're acting like a middle-schooler with a crush, get a grip," he told himself, and pressed Sam's name in his contacts. 

 

"Yeah?" Sam answered after a few rings. 

 

"Hey Sam, it's me! How are you?"

 

"Alright."

 

"You sure, man? If you're busy, you can tell me."

 

"Nah, s'okay."

 

Blaine heard some shuffling in the background, and he wondered what Sam was doing. He was acting really strange and distant.

 

"No, but if you're busy - " Blaine stopped talking because he heard a strange noise and Sam cursed under his breath. 

 

"Sam, what's that - oh god, are you watching porn?"

 

Sam fell silent. 

 

"Oh shit, am I interrupting you while you’re... You know?"

 

"Sort of," Sam admitted in a gruff voice. 

 

"Fuck." Blaine hoped his voice didn't betray how turned on he was. "Okay, well, I'll call you tomorrow, alright?"

 

"No! I mean - don't hang up!"

 

"Why not?" Blaine asked, hoping for something he knew could never happen. 

 

"I miss you," Sam said shyly. 

 

"Me too, but - oh god this is so awkward," Blaine replied, threading a hand through his hair. 

 

"Doesn't have to be," Sam said in a husky voice. 

 

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, trying all his might not to stick his hand down his pants. 

 

"We both know how much this turns you on."

 

"But you -"

 

"I was only watching porn to keep me from thinking of you. I can't bear not seeing you every day, I realize that now."

 

Blaine was speechless. His thoughts went crazy with a bunch of whatifs and ohmygods, but the one that screamed louder than the others told him to get his ass to Kentucky right this second. Of course, he couldn't. 

 

"So, are you hard now?"

 

Sam's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing, and yes, he was definitely very hard. 

 

"So much," he said breathlessly, feeling as if one of his deepest fantasies had just came to life. He slipped a hand down his pants and gripped his rock-hard dick. 

 

"So am I," Sam's sultry voice continued. "Fuck, I wish I could be there with you right now..."

 

"What would you do?"

 

"I'd take off all your clothes, because I want to see what you look like, so much. And then I'd kiss you all over and I'd take you in my mouth."

 

Blaine gasped, dizzy with excitement. 

 

"I want to know what you taste like and what makes you moan," Sam carried on. "I want to suck you until you can't take it anymore."

 

By then, Blaine had taken off his pants because they were in the way. His hand was now moving quickly over his dick, following the rapid pace of his breath. 

 

Sam stopped taking for a moment, and they just listened to each other's moaning and breathing. Blaine could feel his orgasm coming, rising inside of him like a wave, and he had just enough breath to whisper: 

 

"I want you so much."

 

He shot his load all over his hand and stomach, and he wished Sam was there to see him like this, wrecked and exhausted. 

 

With a hitch in his breath, Sam moaned Blaine's name, and by the panting that followed, Blaine assumed he'd just came too. 

 

"That was amazing," Blaine sighed contently."

 

"You do know you have to visit me this weekend, right?"

 

"Yeah, I was thinking Kentucky looked pretty appealing these days."


End file.
